Archive/Alternate 1992 (Version 2)
The year is 1992 but with a few changes. *After the collapse of the Soviet Union the New Union formed in its ashes, though weaker. *After the Cold War Moldova also managed to unite with Romania successfully. *Post-Cold-War USSR successfully sells Kalingrad (East Prussia) back to Germany. Mods All mod positions require approval. *Creator: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) *Co-Head Mod (UNAPPROVED): *Mod #1 (UNAPPROVED):' ' *Map-Maker/Mod #2 (Approved): Mr. Darius (talk) *Lead Map Maker/Sub-Mod (UNAPPROVED): ' *Sub-Mod/USA (''Approved): God Bless the United States of America (talk) *Sub-Mod/USSR ('''UNAPPROVED): *Chief War Mod (Does Algorithm)/Mod (Approved)': Edge would like to volunteer. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight *Omega War Mod/Sub-Mod ('UNAPPROVED): *Sub-Mod/Sub-Mapmaker/Sub-War Mod (UNAPPROVED): Would-be mods need to have already been an ordinary player in at least one map game in order to have sufficient experience to do their job properly. 'Rules' *Plausibility is essential. *No sockpuppeting. *One State per player. *Turns will be one year per turn. After 2000 this will become one-half year per turn. *Technologically speaking a country may only be about one to three years ahead of time OTL. *Technologies after the modern days must remain plausible. I don't want to see robots fighting clones in 2025. *Mod word is law. *All posts must be re-read at least one time for grammar before posting. **Should grammar be consistently horrendously bad for ten turns (total) the player can be removed. *Wars go here: *No colonies on other planets until at least 2030. Due to international law no state may own any part of the moon. *To make a country a satellite state or "vassal" you must have had positive relations with them for at least ten turns. You must then spend considerable amounts of money on foreign aid to this country for at least five years. *The map must be updated at least every five turns. *:-)! Mod Constitution *A mode can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority of mods, or by a 50% vote by players. Should both the Head Mods both vote "aye" the mod will be removed despite whatever the other mods voted. Co-Head mod and Creator need 65% majorities by player or 40% with the backing of the other Head Mod. *Creator and Co-Head Mod have equal authority, and either can be voted out of power by a 5/8th majority. Should the Creator be voted out he will be given a demotion should a moderator position be open. *Lead Map Maker has more authority in terms of maps than the other map makers, but in-game he is a sub-mod. *Sub-Mods may only write turn-events if one has not yet been written and more than one player has already posted in the turn. *Only the Creator and Co-Head Mod may be boot players from the game. Should a Head Mod challenge the other the player's removal will be voted on amongst Mods and requires 50% "ayes" to be booted. *The Mod Constitution can be amended by either a 2/2 vote by the head mods or a 5/8th vote by all mods. *Moderators on Probation have no voting rights and may be removed at a moments notice by either Head Mod. Map Map Issues Countries :*''Secessionist Region :'Bolded countries mean that the player needs to have at least 500 edits on map games or mod approval. :Italics ''means player needs to have at least 300 edits on map games or mod approval. N. America *The USA (Reserved for mod): God Bless the United States of America (talk) 05:13, July 26, 2014 (UTC) *''Canada: *Mexico: **Yucatan*: **Chiapas* *Cuba: Pandadude12345Rblx *Haiti: *Dominican Republic: *Bahamas: *Belize: *Guatemala: *El Salvador: *Panama: *Honduras: *Nicaragua: *Costa Rico: *Jamaica: *Trinidad and Tobago: *Barbados: *Saint Lucia: *Grenada: *St. Vincent and the Grenadines: *Antigua and Barbuda: *Dominica: *St. Kitts and Nevis: S. America *Suriname: *'''Brazil: *''Colombia:'' *''Venezuela:'' *Ecuador: *Uruguay: *Paraguay: *Bolivia: *''Argentina:'' *Chile: Asia *'China:User Talk:Edgeofnight' **'Xinjiang*:' *Taiwan: *Burma: **Shan State* **Karen State* **Mon State* **Ranekine State* *Thailand: *Cambodia: *Laos: *Singapore: *Malaysia: *Maldives: *'India:' **Kashmir* **Asom* **Bodoland* **Khalistan* **Manipur* **Nagaland* **Tripura* *Pakistan: **Kashmir*: *Bangladesh: *''Japan:'' -Seiga *Vietnam: *Sri Lanka: **Tamil Elam* *Georgia **Abkhazia*: **South Ossetia*: *Afghanistan: *Iran: CopperTitanium Because not even the strongest, bravest and smartest of us can bring peace to the world... (talk) 06:17, July 26, 2014 (UTC) *Iraq: **Peshmerga held Kurdistan* *Turkey: **PKK held Kurdistan* *Syria: *Lebanon: *'Israel:kingtrevor11' *'Palestine:' *Jordan: *''Saudi Arabia: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight 21:13, July 26, 2014 (UTC)'' *Yemen: *Oman: *The UAE: *Qatar: *Bahrain: *Azerbaijan: *Armenia: *Kuwait: *''Indonesia:'' **East Timor:* **Banda Ache* **Irian Jaya* *Philippines: User:Evilploppa (talk) *Nepal: *Bhutan: *Brunei: *South Korea:The Royal Tank (talk) 14:27, July 26, 2014 (UTC) *North Korea:Time to Mash e'm up! Ready for battle! (talk) 17:04, July 29, 2014 (UTC) *Mongolia: Africa *Egypt *The CAR *S. Africa [[User:NicDonalds| ]] [[User talk:NicDonalds| ]] 01:33, August 31, 2014 (UTC) *Nigeria: *Libya *Tunisia *Algeria *Somalia **Puntland* **Somaliland* **Southwestern Somalia* **North State Of Somalia* **Kismayo City* *Djibouti *Malawi *Lesotho *Swaziland *Morocco *Burkina Faso *Togo *Benin *Ghana *Liberia: Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 05:09, July 26, 2014 (UTC) *Sudan *Kenya *Rwanda *Burundi *Zimbabwe *Uganda *Tanzania *Madagascar *Comoros Islands *Seychelles *Mauritius *Namibia *Zaire *Mali- **Azawad*: *Algeria- *Zimbabwe- *Ghana- *Ethiopia- *Eritrea: *Equatorial Guinea *São Tomé and Príncipe- *Guinea- *Guinea Bissau- *The Congo- *Mozambique- *Madagascar- *Chad- *Tunisia- *''Morocco-'' **Western Sahara*: *''South Africa-'' *Gabon *Ivory Cost *Senegal **Casamance Republic* *Zambia- *Tanzania- *Uganda- *Ghana- *Niger- *Serra Leone- *Nigeria- **Biafra*: **Hausa Region*: *Togo- *Burkina Faso- *Cameroon- *Mauritania- Europe *'UK: Dibs have been called (talk)' **'Sudan Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk)' *'USSR (Reserved for mod):' *Ireland: DannytheKing (talk) *Iceland: *Nordic Federation: **Sweden: ~Eric von Schweetz **Norway: ~Eric von Schweetz **Denmark: ~Eric von Schweetz **Finland: ~Eric von Schweetz *'France:' *Spain: *Portugal: *Italy: Supergamer1 (talk) *Austria: *''Germany: Mr. Darius (talk)'' *Czechoslovakia: *Estonia: *Lithuania: *Latvia: *Yugoslavia: Spartian300 (talk) *Croatia: SkyGreen24 *Slovenia: *Herzeg-Bosna: *Bosnia: *Macedonia: *Romania: *Bulgaria: Mapmaker023 (talk) *Luxembourg: *Belgium: *''Netherlands:'' *Monaco: *Poland: *Monaco *San Marino *Switzerland *Andorra *Liechtenstein *The Vatican *Malta *Cyprus **Turkish North Cyprus* Oceania and Pacific *''Australia:'' *New Zealand: ScottyD (talk) 03:43, September 15, 2014 (UTC) *Fiji: *Samoa: *Marshall Islands: *Kiribati: *Tonga: *Tuvalu: *Nauru: *Vanuatu: *Papua New Guinea: Mod-Controlled Organizations *Hezbollah *Hammas *Al-Qaeda *Taliban *Irish Republican Army *Free Kachin Army *Indian Maoists *Nepalese Maoists *Nepalese Marxists *Golden Dawn (Peru) *Free Chechnyan Army *Emirate of the Cacaussus *Bougainiville Seperatists *United Nations *NATO *EU *Abu Sayyaf Game ALL ENGINES ARE GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1992 With the end of the Cold War, the US remains the only Superpower in the world. Will it fight to keep it that way? Who will rise to appose them in this New World Order? The UN holds an emergency meeting to discuss the post cold war world In Germany, tensions between the right and left wing political groups result in a massive rally in Berlin. 350,000 people gather to fight against anti-immigration policies imposed by the right wing government. Some left wing supports mare the event by throwing rocks at the President and Chancellor of Germany. With the end of the Command economy, Russia experiences economic stagnation and inflation. Prices rise as much as 3-5 times their former cost. GB or Darius, add to this if you seem fit. Thank Sky for reminding me: Bosnia Declares independence following an unclear referendum. Yugoslavia has essentially dissolved, with the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia being declared in Serbia and Montenegro, it exists as nothing more than a rump state UK: We let Germany know we support their government. We create a new immigration law, which states that only immigrants from Commonwealth countries or European countries are allowed. We expand our military. We request alliances from France and Germany. Is there no NATO or EU?'--Mr. Darius (talk) 13:50, August 27, 2014 (UTC) New Zealand: 'We support the German Government. We are building our military in the event that New Zealand is at war. Cuba: * sends diplomats to convert Haiti communist (1-3 yes 4-20 No) '''No. ' '''Why not? Alright fine, I'll just build my air force and put the rest of my army in the navy (takes two turns to complete) Bulgaria: '''We declare ourselves not a communist republic, but a republic. We start to build up our military and navy. We start trading goods to other countries. We ask Croatia for a military alliance. Zhelyu Zhelev becomes 2nd President of the Republic of Bulgaria. '''Yea I don't think you can ally with Both Croatia and Yugoslavia. Pick 1. Japan: Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces. Infrastructure is also improved. ZUN begins working on a game for the PC-98 called Highly Responsive to Prayers. lol ''Prayers, I think you mean Players'' No. It's actually the title of the first Touhou Project game. -Seiga I stand Corrected. Carry on. Sweden: We declared an Republic instead of monarchy, called the Republic of Sweden and we elected our president John Josanson. Due to lack of Sweden's administration, we updated the administrative map and Sweden is now subdivided into three lands, 25 provinces and 290 municipalities. The Swedish Government says the population of Sweden grows faster thanks to Swedish population growth rate is about 1,3% per year and we improved our industry, military and economy. Due to lack of highways in north, we remade the European route E4 from 2+1 or Two-lane expressway to four-lane highway north of Gälve. That Doesn't happen in a single year. United States: '''Echoing similar statements from the UK and New Zealand with regards to the continuing process of German reunification, President Bush firmly pledges the support of the United States behind the Federal Republic of Germany. In response to assertions from some that a reunified German state would once again become aggressive, Bush points to the recent 2+4 Treaty having come into force as an example of how changed German society is. On other foreign policy fronts, the US '''offers the USSR an aid package of $10 Billion i'n exchange for moderate cuts to the Soviet Military (To be matched by equal US cuts) as well as consenting to a future expansion of NATO into Eastern Europe'. On the domestic front, the 1992 elections hold much of the public’s interest. The Abortion debate comes to the forefront of attention for a few months, due to the Supreme Court’s ruling in the case of Casey v. Planned Parenthood effectively overturning 1973’s Roe v. Wade. A shocking sudden withdrawal by Perot in the summer, and the revelation of a sex scandal on the part of Democratic nominee Bill Clinton allows incumbent President George H.W. Bush to win a second term with a close, but firm margin. *'UK: We request an alliance with the USA' *'USA: We accept this request for a formalization of the "special relationship" our two nations share, and we also propose a free trade agreement between our two nations. ' *'UK: We accept.' *'USSR Dip (MOD): The Soviet Union cautiously accepts.' *'USA: We will scale back our Army and Marine troop strengths by 15% in exchange for you likewise cutting back on your ground forces. We will also propose we mutally lower our active Nuclear aresnals to between 1,500-2,000. Are these terms acceptable?' *'USSR DIP (MOD): The USSR finds the terms acceptable underr the condition that nuclear defense technology will not be placed on Russia's borders as it would undermine Russia's nuclear detternet. Russia will act simirlary' Croatia: '''Following the declaration of independence and sovereignity, the pro-Yugoslav rebellions are being dealt with. Croatia requests and alliance with the '''Croatian Republic of Herzeg-Bosna (should exist by now, just like Bosnia should declare independence). We request UN aid in preserving Croat sovereignity through supplying the government with necessary materials (food, weaponry etc.) *'Croatian Republic of Herzeg-Bosna dip (MOD RESPONSE): Accepted' *'Saudi Dip: Saudi Arabia pledges humanitarian support to Croatia' *'British Dip: Although the United Kingdom supports Croatian and Bosnian independence, we will not aid you with materials.' *'American Diplomacy: The United States will provide humanitarian aid to all sides for the duration of the current instability unless hostilities are carried out by one side. Furthermore, we also propose a diplomatic solution to the case of Bosnia to the international community: Herzeg-Bosna shall be annexed to Croatia, while the Republika Srpska shall likewise be annexed to Serbia. The remaining portions of Bosnia shall form an independent Republic of Bosnia. All sides will respect the rights of the other's respective minorities within their territory. ' Iran: '''Iran builds up its military in preparation for the Second Persian Gulf War. We are planning an attack on Iraq in two years, as soon as we have enough jihadis. The Shah enacts social and economic reforms in hopes of making Iran a better place. We rename ourselves Persia, in order to hopefully regain our former glory. We ask Egypt, Saudi Arabia and Turkey for alliances. : '''Mod Response: All of these countries decline the alliances. Germany: Government announces that it will not revoke recently passed laws against immigration, but possible adjustments are being discussed. Economy of former west and east is still in adaptation state. Ministry of Foreign affairs tries to establish strong connection with three Baltic states that gained independence to open new markets as well as kick start development of East Prussia (Königsberg). In eastern part of country standard work policy is being adopted, research centers, labs, academies and universities are being built. Huge amounts of money go to developing new technologies and modernising East Germany. : UK D: We request an alliance with Germany : German D: We accept. Saudi Arabia: Saudi Arabia begins a program to update its military, focusing on building a powerful fighting force. King Fahd plans a tour around the former Warsaw nations to welcome them into the New World. Saudi Arabia continues Oil exports at a steady rate, improving the economy. Focus on developing domestic industry begins, while what little agriculture exists is focused on keeping the Saudi people fed. : UK: We request a trade deal with the Saudi's, involving oil. ''' : '''Saudi Dip: Accepted. : American Diplomacy: '''With the Cold War over, we have a lot of surplus high quality military equipment we can sell to you for a cheap price and we can also send advisors to help your Armed Forces learn how to use the equipment. In exchange, we would like for you to give us a discount rate on Oil as well as pay for any advisors we send to assist your troops. : '''Saudi Dip: Accepted. :Liberia: 'Peace negotiations are considered by rival leaders of the civil war, but nothing concrete is achieved. We ask for military support from the United States in our time of need. We begin to build up Monrovia and try to ensure that the central part of the city's infrastructure is somewhat improved upon and make plans to upgrade our port. The Liberian Secret Service contacts blood diamond smugglers from Sierra Leone in attempts to increase revenue to fund the previouisly mentioned developments of Monrovia and to help fund our military expenditure. :*'USA: 'The United States will begin supplying humanitarian aid as well as surplus military equipment and advisors to Liberia in its time of need. If the Liberian Government so consents, SOCCOM assets as well as the USN can be deployed to enhance our commitment. :*'Liberian D: '''We consent 1993 Cuba: *speech* The Dominicans have plans of hostility, so now we go to declare war on Dominica! '''Yeah, no. You and the Dominican Republic have had no interactions so far in this game. Your "diplomacy" is revoked, as in never happened. Hey, Why can't I declare war? You just made that rule up, besides, we could do exactly what Hitler did and fake casus belli, BUT NOW I HAVE SOME FOR YOUR COUNTRY!!!!! If he states a reason like, Cuba wishes to expand its territory, so we declare war on Dominica, he gets the conquest CB. It's possible, he just needs a better CB OK. Have fun invading a desert on the other side of the world OH WAIT YOU CAN'T BECAUSE YOUR CUBA. You can make up all the CBs you want, doesn't change the fact that you have no way of invading. You have one more chance. ~Edge Wat. Dominica is near Cuba. ''' '''Cuba's lack of a navy and a logistics system to carry out and sustain an assault means the Dominican Republic may as well be on the other side of the world. Sweden: We continued to improve our industry, military and economy. We almost completed updating European route E4, now at Umeå, and begins to update European route E18, only at two plus One or Two-lane expressway. The population of Sweden continues to grows faster and we reaching nine million thanks to cutting down forest and makes large farms too. New Zealand: '''We continue to improve New Zealand economically, agriculturally and militarily. We ask Australia for an alliance (MOD Response), seeing that Australia is close and similar to New Zealand. '''Haven't you two had an alliance since always pretty much? I think the fact that you are both in the Commonwealth implies an alliance. Germany: 'Laws regarding immigration are being changed, instead of providing immigrants with limited asylum and later forcing them out of the country, special committees across the country are formed. Immigrants that wish to stay in Germany have to attend a meeting where committees would decide where the applicant may reside. By applying, one accepts all terms of German government. This way people that stay here are dispersed and so are unable to form communities, preventing pro-nationalist rallies and speeding up assimilation. We understand it may not be the best decision, since it limits immigrants, but they can choose whether or not they will accept the terms. Tertiary economic sector of "East Germany" along with Königsberg State gets huge investments from private companies as well as governmental aid and so is being revived as fast as it is possible. Capital is relocated from Bonn to Berlin and government will do the same in upcoming three or four years. Ministry of Foreign Affairs continues "making friends" in Baltic States. ' Extensive trade partnership is offered to Sweden, UK and Saudi Arabia. ''' With overall quality of life and "life satisfaction level" increasing all the time, people become more and more concerned about environmental and global problems. As a result Green Party gains more seats in Bundestag and other parties re-evaluate their views on environmentalism. Ruling parties and capitalists are making plans to use it as a catalyst for big leap forwards from economic perspective. : '''UK: We accept the trade partnership : Saudi Dip; Accepted : Sweden: Accepted Japan: Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces. Infrastructure is also improved. ZUN continues working on the game Highly Responsive to Prayers. UK: 'We expand the military. We create an anit-Jihad law, meaning that all British Jihadists will lose their British passports, and will be locked up in a new prison, set to be built on Alderney. The prison is set to be the British Alcatraz, and will also hold other terrorists '''Saudi Arabia: '''With Aid from the US, our military increases power projection dramatically, and it continues to rise. The Saudi Economy increases as well, following increase trade with he US and other western nations.Oil production increases industry in Saudi Arabia. The King continues his tour of Eastern Europe. Mods, should Czechoslovakia remain united or 'break up' as irl? '''Persia: ' Our military now numbers 50,000, and we start mobilising at the border with Iraq. The Shah inspects the army and recommends that Persian forces refrain from declaring jihad until 1995. Meanwhile, we ask Pakistan and the UAE for alliances, seeing as Egypt, Saudi and Turkey aren't interested. We start improving relations with Kuwait. We use this year to improve our navy. The Shah authorises conscription South Korea:forces at the DMZ now do duoble the drills to better prepare them for a north korean invasion. asks for more forces of america to be in korea. *'''US Diplomacy: We will expand our total miltary presence in South Korea to 35,000 as well as increase the USN's port calls in the region. Would South Korea like to purchase American surplus equipment? USA: With the reduction of oil prices and the savings rendered from the Military drawdown (Somewhat tempered from commitments in Liberia and South Korea) as well as the 1990 Budget deal, the US economy begins to enter a boom period. Besides the operations being carried out in Liberia, the foreign affairs front is largely quiet for the US. The only event of note is the US requesting the Liberian government allow US companies to search for and mine minerals inside the aforementioned nation’s territory, with all profit generated being divided 60 (Liberia) - 40 (US). Domestically, the US is much more active. Using the mandate his re-election has given him, President Bush is able to get through the Education Act of 1993. The act institutes a voucher-type system for the public school system, but middle and lower class families can also use their vouchers to attend private schools. To placate the Democrats, a national free daycare system is enacted through a piece of bipartisan legislation at the closing of the year. 1994 The Chiapas Revolt begins in Mexico, but it is a normal year in Rwanada. Sweden: The Swedish general election is held at this year and Social Democrats wins the election, but the Republican Party becomes the eight party to seat in Riksdag following its leader, Carl von Reinerburg, the founder of Euroweetz. Meanwhile, the European route E18 is now completed and begins also to upgrading the European route E14, only at 2+1 or Two-lane expressway. The Swedish population now reaches almost 9.4 million. During the Industrial Act of 1994, the nicest coal production in history, Sweden is for first time to use coal from burring trees to use as fuel on motorboats, cruisers and many others. Whenever Coal counties to found right sometimes in mines, we begins to export all coal produced in mines to other countries, such as UK and Germany. Germany: New immigration policy was successfully adopted and immigration rates rise to a sky-high level again. Most of the schools get funding to organise free german language courses so incoming foreigners would assimilate faster, and later could apply for german citiszenship. Similar policy of free language courses is applied in Königsberg State where majority, after soviet purges of '45, are russians. Ministry of Foreign Affairs continues "making friends" in Baltic States, more diplomats are sent to Middle East and Asia. Since more oil is needed not only for growing industry of the west and Berlin but also for modernised industry of the East Germany and Königsberg, Ministry of Energetics decides to go for both short and long term decisions. Even though environmentalism is as popular as it ever was, ruling party decides to increase oil import, huge amounts of it are expected to be bought from Saudi Arabia. The long term decision does not include any alternative energy as of yet, instead, government has established direct and indirect subsidies for private and public sector. Recipients are ought to modernise their equipment in such a way that energy-efficiency would increase by 5% every year of receiving subsidy. Huge prize in cash is promised to any german company that will create, produce and sell 100'000 cars that are 20% more energy efficient and environment friendly than the best present prototype. ' ''President of Germany, seeing unrest in Iran and South Korea addresses a speech to these countries, asking to stop creating or escalating conflicts in their regions, instead using diplomacy and securing peace. '' ' *'US Diplomacy: '''President Bush cautiously echoes the basics of the German declaration, mainly with regards to the central idea of maintaining a stable and peaceful geopolitical status in the current Post-Cold War era. Expanding upon this, President Bush calls upon Germany to lead a European effort to help the US cool down tensions in the Balkans by supporting the 1992 American proposal for a peaceful settlement to the Bosnia question between Croatia and Serbia/Yugoslavia. *'UK Dip: We help the USA cool down tensions, and lead the effort. If Germany wants to help us as well, they can lead the effort with us''' Japan: Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces. Infrastructure is also improved. ZUN finishes working on the game Highly Responsive to Prayers, and releases it in the tenth month. The game gets good sales. UK: '''We start training our military more intensively, expanding it. We have 1.000.000 troops which can be deployed, and that number can expand to 4-5.000.000 when needed. We intervene in Yugoslavia, helping the USA. (Note: UK isn't in the EU in this timeline) '''Persia: '''The Shah asks what the point of going to effort to annex Iraq peacefully is, but, quite hypocritically, continues improving relations with Kuwait, starting to send them 5,000,000 dollars in foreign aid a year. Turn 2/10 of friendly relations, turn 1/5 of foreign aid '''Croatia: The government supports the American proposal of the splitting of Bosnia. However there is a reason for worrying as the Serbian government presumably will not be willing to give over any part of ex-Yugoslavia. : UK Dip: If they resist, then we will force them. : US Diplomacy: '''The US echoes the UK's statements. '''United States: The US begins increasing foreign aid to Africa, in particular to Angola, Equatorial Guinea, and newly formed Namibia. Domestically, the Republicans under President Bush are able to get the welfare system reformed to use the Negative Income Tax system once proposed under former President Nixon. The savings rendered from cutting down on the bureaucracy as well as the passing of a Financial Transaction Tax of 5% creates enough extra revenue to establish free College education in the US. These developments, along with a concerted outreach effort by the GOP to minorities leads to the Republicans making big gains in the November midterms in both the House and Senate. 1995 President of the RSFSR Boris Yeltsin dies of a heart attack, with his funeral being eulogized by Soviet President Mikhail Gorbachev. The death of Yeltsin helps soldify the New Union further politically, as Yeltsin was a major supporter of further decentralization of the USSR. However, although the anti-centralists/proponents of Soviet dissolution are weakened, remaining Communist hardliners within the USSR are growing restless and increasingly becoming a problem to Gorbachev. What fuels hardliner anger is the continued Soviet decline relative to the West and the US in particular. I have returned, sorry about that.~Edge t to the Alliance of Free Nations, and asking USA to join. ' *'US Diplomacy: '''The US consents to joining this Alliance of Free Nations, under the provision we do not have to abide by any regulations concerning the British monarchy. As well, we request the AFN be expanded to become an explicit defense alliance as well as a free trade organization. We are also curious as to what other nations shall be a part of this new geopolitical entity. *'UK Dip: The Alliance of Free Nations is an updated Commonwealth. The USA will not have to follow the crown. The AFN is a defense alliance, and the nations within it will be each other's primary trade partner. We also request Israel joins it.' *'US Diplomacy:' We accept the proposal in full then. '''North Korea:' Following the death of Kim-Il Sung last year, Kim Jong-Il takes power in North Korea. We go along OTL path in the political and economic sense, but our research begins to secretly focus on nuclear weaponry. We officially decide to withdraw from the NPT as in OTL. We no longer consider ourselves communist and consider ourselves a dictatorship. Sweden: The Swedish population now reaches at ten million and continues to grow. In popular culture, Euroweetz produced many of arcade games that once started since 1992, now is officially an active video game company of Sweden and all of games now available on hotels, arcade game houses, clubs and kids specials. Thanks to the video game boom, Euroweetz begins to export arcade games to other countries, such as UK and Germany, but is edited with another languages, such as English and German. The Military of Sweden begins to expends the total number of troops and is now at 300,000 forces thanks to video game boom. Meanwhile in transportation, the European route is now completed and begins also to upgrading the European route E20, only at two plus one or Two-lane expressway and Two-lane road. Japan: Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces. Infrastructure is also improved. ZUN begins working on the next game, Story of Eastern Wonderland. Germany: Some liberalist protests occur due to immigration policy being too harsh and violating minority rights but ministry of internal affairs states there will be no changes in this system for at least five years, since time is needed to see long term results of it. Ministry of Foreign Affairs continues "making friends" in Baltic States and whole Europe. Secret services receive order to also start influencing nationalists of eastern Soviet Republics of Belarus and Ukraine. President states Germany will officially support these states in case of independence. Short term plan for energetics is going well, oil imports reach heights country has never seen before and so naturally greens are protesting. Green Party states it's not the most "green" decision to support but party supports it, since it is necessary to get through this period faster. The long term decision pleases greens as long as it decreases necessity of fossil fuel. Subsidies turned out so successful, national energy consumption in industrial sector decreased by two percents. Despite huge expenses, government decides to proceed further and also add subsidies for house building companies that use modern "green house" technologies and cities that plan to renovate their housing cutting at least 40 percent off of winter energy consumption. Prise for the hydrogen car is yet to be claimed but results are obvious already, private sector investments in science and researching increases several times. Thanks to this "tech-race" we decide to create department of innovation that will create and manage events of this kind, keeping modernisation faster by literally funding the competition. Due to the fact that Europe is as peaceful as it ever was, Ministry of Defence decides to reform army, mostly focusing on far-away patrols and peacekeeping operations. Most units are regrouped in such a way that 20 percents of army would be able to reach any destination in less than two weeks, combat able transports become priority in all branches (ground/sea/air). Saudi Arabia: '''With Aid from the US, our military increases power projection dramatically, and it continues to rise. The Saudi Economy increases as well, following increase trade with he US and other western nations.Oil production increases industry in Saudi Arabia. The King continues his tour of Eastern Europe. '''Italy: '''A small rebellion begins in Rome. The rebels want to remake the New Roman Empire. They rebels are quickly and easily crushed but the government becomes more expansionist. '''USA: '''The US continues to send increased foreign aid to Africa, with particular focus remaining on the nations of Equatorial Guinea, Namibia, and Angola. Domestically, the scene is also relatively quiet sans the passing of a tax credit for families that have children as well the establishment of three months paid maternity leave with legal protections to prevent firing. Also of note is increased funding into nuclear energy and the internet. '''It's more of a minor detail, but that's not happening. No company would agree to that and the bill would be stuck in congress. I'll revise it to three months, but it should be noted many European nations like France and Germany have even longer paid parental leave. ''' 1996 '''In Liberia, the civil war comes to a close with the US backed Government controling the country. Israel Joins the AFN. Following this, Pro-Palestine forces and anti west Islamic groups launch a new wave of terror attacks against Israel. These groups receive funding from an unknown source, with many pointing at Persia, but others towards the USSR or even elites in Egypt and/or Arabia. Sweden: Continues to improve our industry, economy and build up our military. In popular culture, Euroweetz resealed its first video game console called -------, played with many new games produced by other video game companies (excluding Nintendo, Sega and Sony) and is now available. Meanwhile in transportation, the European route E20 is now completed and begins also to upgrading the Swedish national route 55, only at 2+1 or Two-lane expressway and Two-lane road. Japan: Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces. Infrastructure is also improved. ZUN finishes working on Story of Eastern Wonderland and releases it. It gets good sales and reception. North Korea: We continue events as in OTL, domestically speaking, trying to isolate ourselves from the rest of the world. We continue out top secret nuclear weapons research and request that China help us in complete secrecy. We also begin to ramp our our army and navy. Meanwhile, our agents begin to spy on the American and South Korean defenses. We ask for secret negotiations with China for assistance in any future conflicts against the West, South Korea and Japan. UK: We send troops to crush the rebellion in Israel. '''A new video game company, partially financed by the government, is created. It is called Britgames, and starts working on its first game: MI6 Stories. '''We ask Persia, USSR, Egypt and Arabia if they are the ones financing Palestine. We ask Ireland, Rwanda, Mozambique and Cameroon if they want to become part of the AFN. (MOD RESPONSE NEEDED) Saudi Arabia: '''With Aid from the US, our military increases power projection dramatically, and it continues to rise. The Saudi Economy increases as well, following increase trade with he US and other western nations. Oil production increases industry in Saudi Arabia. The King continues his tour of Eastern Europe. '''United States: The US continues its foreign aid funding to Equatorial Guinea, Namibia, and Angola. With the joining of Israel into the AFN and the resulting attacks from Anti-Israeli insurgents, the US deploys the 1st Armored Divison (Roughly 20,000 men and 250 M1 Abrams tanks) as well as five squadrons of F-15E fighter bombers to support Israel. Several of these men are veterans of the operations in Liberia, and thus bring their now considerable knowledge and experience to assist Israel in putting down the revolts. A US Carrier group is also deployed off of Israel to assist with air support. On the other side of the planet, the recent aggressive actions of North Korea result in the US increasing its troop presence in South Korea from 35,000 to 40,000. In order to dissuade further North Korean action, the US calls upon the USSR and China to condemn the DPRK's moves as well as vowing that''' any attack on South Korea shall be ruled as an attack on the US'. Domestically, 1996 is also very active as it is a presidential election year. Although Bush and the Republicans in general have remained popular throughout the last few years, the electorate does desire change after 16 years of GOP control of the White House. In the elections, the Republican ticket of Bob Dole and Phil Gramm is defeated by their Democratic opponents Jerry Brown and Zell Miller. The campaign is noted for its focus on issues over personal attacks, as well as the rightward shift by the Democrats on such issues as abortion, gun rights, and foreign policy to name a few. Despite their winning of the White House, the Republicans do retain control of the Senate and House by slight margins. : '''UK: The British government assures the US that we will help them in case of a conflict against North Korea' : USSR (MOD RESPONSE); The USSR condems North Korea's actions : China (MOD RESPONSE): China condemns North Korea's actions, but pushes for a peaceful solution. China requests a that the two meet and talk to avoid war. 1997 Not the only one who can start a turn. UK: We request that Ireland, Rwanda, Mozambique and Cameroon join the AFN(MOD RESPONSE). '''MI6 Stories is finished and gets good sales, this leads to Britgames deciding to create a new game, Conquest of Paradise, focused on the colonization of the Americas. In 1993, the plans for Alderney Prison for Terrorists and Heavy Criminals(APTHC) were passed, but only small parts of it had been built already. The construction starts this year, and is set to finish in 1998. '''We begin influencing the Netherlands (Turn One of Three). *'All join except Ireland.' Sweden: Continues to improve our industry, economy and build up our military, that now has been reached about 400,000 total military soldiers. The Swedish population now reaches at 11 million and continues to grow. During the Transportation act of 1997, the Swedish Government say that all national roads becomes to be upgraded and construction begins at national roads in Scania, only at two plus one or Two-lane expressway and Two-lane road. In popular culture, Euroweetz resealed the game Sugar Rush Speedway, available both as arcade and video game, and begins to sell to other countries around the world. This starts the Swedish Golden age of video games, most of Swedish produced video games begins to sell around the world and featuring an cultural boom, we start influencing Finland (Turn One of Three). Next year, the Swedish general election will be held. 'Saudi Arabia: '''With Aid from the US, our military increases power projection dramatictally, and it continues to rise. The Saudi Economy increases as well, following increase trade with he US and other western nations. Oil production increases industry in Saudi Arabia. The King continues his tour of Eastern Europe. '''Japan: Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces. Infrastructure is also improved. ZUN works on the next game, Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream, and is finished and released at the end of the year; it gets good sales and reception. Denmark: '''We begin to massively build up our Economy and Welfare, the Social Democrats are getting more and more popular, We also Upgrade the ''Øresundsbroen ''or in Swedish ''Öresundsbron ''that has been in construction since 1995 and is going to be opened in 2000 '''United States: '''On the foreign policy front, the US faces continues fighting in Israel with the conflict gradually turning firmly in favor of the US and the AFN. An investigation is also launched as to learn whom funded the terror groups currently engaging the AFN in Israel. Outside of these events, the only other foreign event of note for the US is the continued aid to the African nation Namibia, Angola, and Equatorial Guinea. On the domestic front, President Jerry Brown is able to get through a major infrastructure bill which will see the US seek to improve its existing transportation system over the next five years along with an increase in the financial transaction tax to help fund it. 1998 '''On December 7th, the world is rocked by a wave of terrorist attacks simultaneously launched on the US, UK, the USSR, and Mexico. In the UK, sarin gas is released in the London Underground which results in the death or injury to 3,000 residents but luckily an attempted truck bombing of Parliament is thwarted. In the US, four airliners are hijacked and used to hit targets in New York City and Washington DC. The Twin Towers, the New York Stock Exchange, and the US Capitol building are all destroyed, inflicting 20,000 casualties upon the US. Meanwhile, the USSR suffers a series of attacks in Chechnya and in Central Asia primarily from gunmen and suicide bombers, but the Moscow Metro is also hit by a sarin gas attack in a manner similar to what happens in London. Around 5,000 Soviet citizens are killed or injured as a result. However, all of these attacks pale in comparison to the horrifying Nuclear bombing of Mexico City, which sees a ten kiloton improvised HEU detonated near the National Palace. The Mexican President and several legislators are among the 100,000 casualties rendered upon Mexico. As the World reacts after this stunning event, spokesmen for Al Qaeda and the Zapatista Army of National Liberation step forward to claim responsibility. The combined casualty toll adds up to around 128,000, making one thing clear: the War on Terror has begun. The event has been modified, reducing the number of nations hit. Sweden: Continues to improve our industry, economy and build up our military, that now has been reached about 500,000 total military soldiers. We continues upgrading the national roads of Sweden and construction is currently at national roads in Blekinge, Halland and Småland. The Swedish general election is held at this year and Social Democrats wins the election, but Republican Party was renamed to Vaniljoto Party by its leader of Euroweetz. In popular culture, Euroweetz, in cooperation with Nintendo, makes the first party video game Sugar Party and released at the end of the year. There before, its becomes the Video Game of the Year in Sweden and gets great sales and reception. *'Denmark Dip: We ask Sweden for improved relations between our nations' *'Sweden Dip: We accepts and we begins to improve our relations with Denmark.' Japan: Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces. Infrastructure is also improved. ZUN works on the next game, Lotus Land Story, and is finished and released at the end of the year; it gets good sales and reception. The JR Group begins to expand and establish new railway lines. Denmark: '''Even though the Social Democrats were more popular the Venstre managed to surprise win the Danish general election, 1998 with Uffe Elleman-Jensen becoming Prime Minister. However, after a few days Uffe Elleman-Jensen resigns as Venstre leader but still is Prime Minister, a new movie is released by Nordisk Film called Kalmarkrigen - Hvordan vi blev en herlig nation about the Kalmar War, it is a great success and on its release day March 20 over 50,000 people watched in theatres that night, we improve our Welfare '''UK: '''The Alderney Prison is finished, and 5000 terrorists and heavy criminals are immediately sent there. Britgames releases Conquest of Paradise, and it is praised by the critics, and has very good sales. It is called the best strategy game yet. We build another Britgames office in Manchester, called Britgames Manchester. '''But when our country is shocked in December, all plans are put on halt. Everything is set on finding out who did this, and avenging this. Immediately, people point at both Saudi-Arabia and Persia. We call upon all AFN nations to help us in this investigation. When Al-Qaeda and Zapatista claim responsibility, they are enemy #1 of the UK. Our Prime Minister, Tony Blair, states the following: : We will fight you. We will fight all of you. We will fight you in the desert, we will fight you in the poles. We will fight you in the heat, we will fight you in the storms. We will fight you in the oilfields, we will fight you in the minefields. We will fight you. Because we are the United Kingdom. We are Britain. We are a great sovereign nation, and we fight for our people. We will fight against all who do wrong against Britain. No matter if you are white, black, Asian or Hispanic, European, American or African, we will fight you if you do wrong against us. We will hunt you down. We will find you. We will fight you. And we will KILL you. We shall NEVER surrender! God Save the Queen! We start an investigation on where this Osama Bin Laden is. 'This event gives the population a fierce grudge against Muslims. *'Denmark Dip: 'We show interest for the game and even company so we ask UK if they would like to sell games to us *'UK Dip: Both MI6 Stories and Conquest of Paradise are now also sold in Denmark, making it the first nation outside the AFN to receive those games. Any future games from Britgames will also be sold in Denmark. We also request that we are allowed to create a new Britgames office in Copenhagen, called Britgames København. *'Denmark Dip: We accept the request to allow to create a new Britgames office in Copenhagen.' is the game dead?, there is no turn why No, there is not an ended game. It still working map game that you really come to love it. And next turns will soon be there tomorrow. ~ Eric von Schweetz ''' '''1999 is coming today. ~Edge. United States: '''1998 initially progresses much like 1997 did for the United States, with very little to note. Foreign aid continues being sent to the African nations of Angola, Equatorial Guinea, and Namibia while infrastructure continues to be developed. However, when the horrific events of the 12/7 Attacks occur, the US is ushered into a new worldwide conflict against the forces of terrorist organizations and their state supporters across the globe. President Jerry Brown, along with many members of Congress are among the 20,000 Americans killed in the assault, leading to Vice President Zell Miller ascending to the Presidency and reluctantly being forced to declare both martial law and a banking holiday (The market is in a severe flux due to the destruction of the NYSE). FEMA and the National Guard along with local agencies are used to initiate rescue efforts in New York and Washington DC, while the reserves and active duty military is used to close US airspace and ports along with the borders to Canada and Mexico. The loss of the central government in Mexico has lead to chaos which various groups including the Zapatistas and various Cartels are using to their advantage, creating a refugee crisis as millions of Mexicans flee northwards into the USA. US Military forces deployed to the Mexican border are used to assist these refugees while also preventing the spread of violence into the US. As the US begins to come out of its shock two weeks after the attacks, the national mood becomes one of incredible fury as revenge is demanded. President Miller announces the re-institution of the draft (Male Mexican refugees are also subject to it) and a rapid build up of equipment along with the aligning of the US economy to total war in order to carry out the war. The giant that is the United States has been awoken and filled with a terrible resolve. 1999 Early but I won't be here for the proper starting time. ~Edge~ '''Japan: Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces. Infrastructure is also improved. ZUN works on the next game, Mystic Square, and is finished and released at the end of the year; it gets good sales and reception. It'll also be the last game to be released for the PC-98, and ZUN begins planning a game for Windows Operating System. The JR Group continues to expand and establish new railway lines. Sweden: Continues to improve our industry, economy and build up our military, that now has been reached about 600,000 total military soldiers. Sweden continues upgrading the national roads of Sweden and construction is currently at national roads in Västergötland, Östergötland and Öland. However on Demographics, the Swedish population now reaches about 12 million and continues to grow. In face of many Muslim diasporas from other Islamic countries, we let build the first skyscrapers in Stockholm and takes up to 1000 Muslims, that Sweden becomes the first Scandinavian country to build skyscrapers and let the population adds an additional Islamic population. In popular culture, Euroweetz begins marking their first films in the newly built film studio called Sollywood (which is built for two year ago and is home to Swedish films and SSMFU) and is later resealed as home video by Euroweetz Home Video. Featuring the Swedish Golden Age of Films, The SSMFU Video was formed by SSMFU and begins to served videos and DVDs (including SF and Euroweetz) to other countries outside Sweden. We ask Finland and Norway if they would like to join and form the Nordic Federation. *'Norway Dip: We ask if we would still exist if we would join this federation or it would be a Unified Scandinavia' *'Sweden Dip: Sure! You are now joined Sweden and formed a new state called the Nordic Federation.' UK: 'The country is shocked early in the year when Tony Blair's airplane crashes on 17 February. There are no survivors. After emergency elections, UKIP surprisingly wins, and Micheal Holmes becomes the Prime Minister. Holmes is angry just like the rest of the country. When there is a pro-Al Qaeda protest in Bristol, the British citizens are angry and attack the protestors. Five of the protestors are killed by the citizens, but the Police arrests the remaining 25 protestors. All 25 are immediately sent to Alderney Prison for Terrorists and Heavy Criminals, where one is killed by other prisoners, and three others are injured. They will face the rest of their lives in the prison. *'Norway: '''We are deeply saddened because of the death of Prime Minister Tony Blair so we send 30,000 money to UK and we hope Prime Minister Michael Holmes will be good. ''Saudi Arabia: '''With Aid from the US, our military increases power projection dramatically, and it continues to rise. The Saudi Economy increases as well, following increase trade with he US and other western nations. Oil production increases industry in Saudi Arabia. The King continues his tour of Eastern Europe. '''Norway: '''We improve our infrastructure, we also ask Saudi Arabia if they would like to share some oil '''United States: '''With all of the reserves mobilized and the first new units that have been raised coming online, the United States Armed Forces enter Mexico to re-establish order as the nation has rapidly degraded into a failed state since the loss of its central government in 1998. Before sending in the troops, President Miller authorizes the use of '''an EMP strike over Mexico to reduce the ability of hostile factions to resist the incoming US forces. Following the strike the invasion begins, with American airborne forces being dropped over central Mexico to secure Mexico City and Guadalajara while the Marines storm the cities of Veracruz, Acapulco, and Puerto Vallarta among others on the coast. The US Army along with National Guard units swarm across the border into Mexico. In total, the US has deployed around 600,000 soldiers as well 2,000 armored fighting vehicles (Tanks, APCs, etc...). Three USN CBGs along with''' multiple squadrons of aircraft operating out of the Southwestern US provide aerial support. President Miller states to US allies that '''the US can handle the current operations in Mexico by itself, but requests they focus on Islamic terrorists in the Middle East '''while the US is tied down in the Americas. Elsewhere in the world, after receiving positive confirmation on the location of Osama Bin Laden and other Al Qaeda leadership in '''Khartoum in Sudan, President Miller orders''' a nuclear strike by SLBMs''' upon the said city as retaliation for the use of WMD's upon the US and its allies. The city is utterly destroy by the 24 Trident missiles launched from an Ohio-class submarine of the US Navy, with the missiles delivering around 2.4 megatons of destruction when combined. Following the assault, SOCCOM forces along with equipment are inserted in Darfur and South Sudan to aid fighters who seek to form independent nations from Sudan. Outside of the War on Terror, the US continues its policy of foreign aid to Angola, Namibia, and Equatorial Guinea as well. Domestically, the US economy is still being geared towards war with a war tax increase being passed. President Miller is seeking to implement an 750-ship program along with raising the total amount of military personnel to 5.5 million. Outside of this, improvements continued to be made with regards to infrastructure. 2000 Japan: Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces. Infrastructure is also improved. ZUN begins working on the next game for Windows 2000, named Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. The JR Group continues to expand and establish new railway lines. Elections take place this year, with Yukio Hatoyama managing to win, and he becomes Prime Minister. Nordic Federation: Continues to improve our industry, economy and build up our military, that now has been reached about 700,000 total military soldiers. With Norway's join request accept, Sweden changes its name to the Nordic Federation and also doubles up population, now is reached 17 million. In fact, the population act of 2000 says the Nordic Government that the Norwegian population, currently at four million, begins to grow slowly faster at 0.7% each year. In popular culture, Euroweetz released eight video games, such as Sugar Party Three and Sugar Tennis, available first in Nordic Federation and then sales there games to other countries around the world. Featuring a 21st century beginning's cultural and economic boom, many Swedes and Norwegians makes most new 2000 festivals in all cities and makes them happy. We ask Finland and Denmark if they would like to join the Nordic Federation. *'Sweden:' Continues to improve our industry, economy and build up our military. Sweden becomes the main nation to rule the Nordic Federation and its capital is Stockholm. *'Norway:' Continues to improve our industry, economy and build up our military. A Nordic-Norwegian government is founded in Oslo, meaning that Norway becomes member of the Nordic Federation. UK: 80,000 British soldiers enter the ruins of Khartoum, to bring order to Sudan. We install a puppet government there. Poland: '''Aleksander Kwaśniewski is re-elected as President of Poland with a large majority, the president proposes a new Racial Hate law that would prevent racial hate against other minorities and the government ratifies this law, this doubles Aleksander's popularity, we offer a Alliance with '''UK and the Nordic Federation : UK: We accept Saudi Arabia: '''With Aid from the US, our military increases power projection dramtictly, and it continues to rise. The Saudi Economy increases as well, following increase trade with he US and other western nations. Oil production increases industry in Saudi Arabia. The King continues his tour of Eastern Europe. We begin to send supplies to Oman, helping them develop as a nation. (Positive relations have existed for a while between the two nation.) '''Poland Dip to UK: '''Our President Aleksander Kwasniewski plans on a State Visit to UK in 2002, but we need to hsve permission from the UK for the State Visit '''UK Dip: We accept the request United States: The US continues operations in Mexico, slowly grinding down resistance. Foreign aid continues to the African nations of Namibia, Angola, and Equatorial Guinea. Domestically, the military buildup continues with progress being especially made in the 750-ship project. Besides that, internal infrastructure improvements continue. 2000.5 This was supposed to be up last night. ALSO STOP CHANGING THE CODE TO MAKE THE TEXT DIFFERENT, IT MESSES WITH THE REST OF THE CODE. why do we have to go by half years now?. User:Likercat (talk) 20:33, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Because the 2000s is very important in our human history and they split in half year, each turn will be more specialty changes. Only mods can control turn in what half years, years, five years and ten years should be. ~ Eric von Schweetz The explanation in English: The 2000s were a very important time in the history of humans. To fully exploit this era the years are now split. ~Tech Japan: Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces. Infrastructure is also improved. ZUN continues working on the next game for Windows 2000, Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. The JR Group continues to expand and establish new railway lines. Nordic Federation: Continues to improve our industry, economy and build up our military. Poland: '''The country is shocked when Prime Minister Jerzy Buzek is assassinated in a speech in Krakow and it is a nation wide tragedy with the news at TVP1 and two and the newspapers completely focusing at it, President Aleksander Kwasniwewski comments it a big tragedy and he proclaims a week of mourning, it is shown that the shooters were five Muslims which caused big Islamophobia in Poland, in the funeral a big ceremony is held and most of the Sejm and Senate are there, we improve our economy. '''Seeing as this turn has been Up for two days and only two nations have posted. IF I get four signatures from players under this, the game will continue, if not, the game will die. ~Edge. *-Seiga *Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) *User:Likercat (talk) 07:42, September 15, 2014 (UTC) * Fine, you win. New Turn will be up tonight at 8pm EST. Edge, you don't sound like you want to continue I just don't want to drag the game out if no one has interest. Saudi Arabia: '''With Aid from the US, our military increases power projection dramtictly, and it continues to rise. The Saudi Economy increases as well, following increase trade with the US and other western nations. Oil production increases industry in Saudi Arabia. The King continues his tour of Eastern Europe. We begin to send supplies to Oman, helping them develop as a nation. (Positive relations have existed for a while between the two nation.) 2001 '''Japan: Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces. Infrastructure is also improved. ZUN finishes working on the next game for Windows 2000, Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, and releases it. It gets good sales. The JR Group continues to expand and establish new railway lines. UK: We expand the military. '''After a long break, Britgames is back, and the offices in Manchester and Copenhagen are built. MI6 Stories and Conquest of Paradise are sold on the ---------. : '''State of Sudan: '''We start building up the infrastructure. Khartoum is completely abandoned. We join the AFN. : '''State of South Sudan: '''Juba is set as the capital of the State of South Sudan. We join the AFN. '''Nordic Federation: Continues to improve our industry, economy and build up our military, that now has been reached about 900,000 total military soldiers. After one year of join requests to Denmark and Finland, both was accept and they join the Nordic Federation. In case of Denmark's join request, the Oresundbron is completed and thousands of Swedish citizens comes to Copenhagen by crossing a bridge instead of boat. Nordic Federation also doubles up population, which has now reached over 28 million people. Same as Norway did, the population act of 2000 says the Nordic Government that the Danish and Finnish population, currently both at five million, begins to grow faster at 1.2% each year. In popular culture, Euroweetz released its first video game handheld called -------, played with many new games produced by other video game companies (excluding Nintendo, Sega and Sony) and is now available. *'Sweden:' Continues to improve our industry, economy and build up our military. Sweden continues upgrading the national roads of Sweden and construction is currently at national roads in Southern Norrland's provinces. *'Norway:' Continues to improve our industry, economy and build up our military. Norway begins to upgrade the European route E6, only at 2+1 or Two-lane expressway and Two-lane road. *'Denmark:' Continues to improve our industry, economy and build up our military. A Nordic-Danish government is founded in Copenhagen, meaning that Denmark becomes member of the Nordic Federation. *'Finland:' Continues to improve our industry, economy and build up our military. A Nordic-Finnish government is founded in Helsinki, meaning that Finland becomes member of the Nordic Federation. When the fuck did this happen? I have one year of join requests to Denmark and Finland for a united Nordic?!?! Both was accepted due to having no mod responses that you posted. But is too late for now. ~Eric von Schweetz Just because there is no mod response doesn't mean it's accepted. Poland: '''The tour schedule for president Aleksander Kwasniwewski's State Visit to the UK in 2002 is revealed, planned landing in Heathrow then touring in London then to Southampton then Manchester then to Edinburgh and Glasgow and then finally to Belfast, two parties, Prawo i Sprawiedliwosc andPlatforma Obywatelska are founded (this happened in OTL), '''we ask the Nordic Federation for an Alliance. United States - '''Operations continue in Mexico, where resistance is still being gradually destroyed. Due to strong economic ties along with the stability the US intervention as brought, several Northern Mexican states petition to join the United States. President Zell Miller, whom won re-election handily in 2000, comes out in favor of the petitions and thus gives serious momentum to the Pro-Annexation side within the internal US debate on the issue. It is decided several states will hold referendums in the fall on the issue. Elsewhere, foreign aid continues to go to the African nations of Angola, Namibia, and Equatorial Guinea. Domestically, the switch to a partial war economy is completed while the military buildup begins to slow down as the ground and aerial portions begin to reach completion. The 750 Ship project is also making great strides. In terms of policy, the infrastructure improvements continue. '''Saudi Arabia: '''With Aid from the US, our military increases power projection dramatically, and it continues to rise. The Saudi Economy increases as well, following increase trade with he US and other western nations. Oil production increases industry in Saudi Arabia. The King continues his tour of Eastern Europe. We begin to send supplies to Oman, helping them develop as a nation. (Positive relations have existed for a while between the two nations.) 2001.5 '''Japan: Japan builds up its Self Defence Forces. Infrastructure is also improved. ZUN begins working on the next game for Windows XP, Perfect Cherry Blossom. The JR Group continues to expand and establish new railway lines. UK: We expand the military. '''Britgames releases Conquest of Paradise: Rebels, the sequel to the first game. It gets even better sales and receptions, surpassing the Nordic Euroweetz. A new office is built in Glasgow. '''We declare war on Ireland, citing reconquest as the Casus Belli : State of Sudan: We expand the infrastructure. Khartoum is completely leveled. * Poland Dip: We ask Britgames to build a office in Gdansk. * Britgames Reaction: The construction of the office in Gdansk will start and be completed in 2002, and it will be called Britgames Gdansk : State of South Sudan: We expand the infrastructure. : Israel: we are call the holy land and want a allicne with the us and uk. : '''Yugoslavia: '''Hoping to prevent the break up of Yugoslavia, a full scale invasion is launched of Croatia, and we send as many troops as possible to take the country. We begin to build up the military of Yugoslavia. This game is Dead Both active mods have moved onto new projects.-- I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝